


The Umbrella Academy: Roulette

by PhoenixSolo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rating will change, Touchy-Feely, diego has issues, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSolo/pseuds/PhoenixSolo
Summary: I’m in love with Diego Hargreeves.He’s not in love with me.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Lucy. 

My birthday is October 1st, 1989. 

I’m weird. I can do some kind of healing. 

By that, I mean, absorb the injuries from someone else. They’re not as bad on me but it’s still weird to experience someone else’s pain. 

The first time I found out about it was when I was six. My friend Nina had tripped and fallen and scraped her hands and knees while we were playing. Her mom was sitting on the steps about ten feet away. 

I ran to Nina and put my hands on her arm to help her up. She had her palms out and she was bleeding and crying.

And as her mama ran towards us, the cuts and scrapes shrank into nothingness and reappeared on my hands and knees. 

Nina’s mom’s eyes widened. “How—?!”

I started crying because I thought I was in trouble—plus my hands and knees hurt. “I dunno—I just wanted her to stop hurting!” 

And Nina’s mom wrapped her arms around me and gave me a fierce hug. Everything after that was a blur. 

My mother was a deeply religious woman from what I saw. My powers went against everything she believed in. She pushed me away and started beating me every time I used my powers to help someone. Mother didn’t want anything to do with me after the incident with Nina so my dad brought me to live with him. He wasn’t my biological dad but he had adopted me when he and Mom were married.

It took me years to get over everything. My dad meant well, he really did. He never told me not to use my powers but he told me straight up that he wasn’t sure how to handle it.

But he also told me to keep healing.

Besides the minor healing, I can also kind of communicate through touch. I can’t manipulate decisions, but I can express my feelings through touch. What people do with that afterwards is their choice. 

I met Diego when we were—hell, I don’t know, grade school? First, maybe second grade. He’d gotten out of his creepy old mansion across the street and was wandering around the park near my dad’s house. 

“Daddy, there’s a boy in the park!” 

“Oh really?” 

It had been cold outside and the boy was in a school uniform with only a moderately thick jacket to protect him. Daddy brought him inside and I asked his name. 

“N-n-n-Number t-t-t-two?” 

I canted my head. “That’s a funny name—“

“Now that’s not nice,” my father said sternly. “From where he came from, he might think your name is silly!” 

“I d-d-d-don’t know her n-n-n-name, sssso how can I think it’s ssssilly?” Number Two said imperiously. He then ducked his head.

As if expecting to be hit. 

Daddy’s eyes widened. “You okay, son?” 

Number Two nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Where are your parents?” 

“M-m-m-my d-d-Dad is…” Number Two stuttered nervously. 

“Whoa, easy son, don’t get yourself worked up,” Dad said with a smile. 

I stared at him. “Are you okay?”

Number Two closed his eyes, took a deep breath and muttered something about “seeing the word”. 

Then he opened them. “My Dad is out of the country and my mom is powered down for the day.” 

Daddy startled. “Um, okay, let’s get you home. Where do you live?”

Number Two paled a little. “N-no, I can g-g-go m-m-myself.” 

“Take me with you!” I demanded. 

“Lucy, no—“ 

“That’s a p-pretty name!” Number Two said brightly. 

“Okay everyone just chill for a second,” Dad said in his dad-is-talking-so-kids-are-not voice. Both of us kids quieted down and he looked at Number Two.

He was about to open his mouth to say something when someone approached. A woman that looked like she’d stepped out of one of those old comic books approached with a bright smile on her face. What was odd to me was that she was wearing a summery dress and heels but did not seem bothered by the cold and the snow. 

“Has my boy been giving you trouble, sir?” She said with a chipper smile. 

“No ma’am, we were just trying to get him home,” Dad said with a smile. He held out his hand for a friendly shake. “I’m Diego.” 

“Mother,” the woman said with a smile, accepting Dad’s hand. “Diego is a lovely name…” 

“This is my daughter, Lucy.” Daddy put a gentle hand on my shoulder to introduce me.

I nearly exploded with excitement. “Can Number Two come to my house to play??” 

Both adults looked at me. Dad shrugged. “If it’s okay with Mother…” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, but he has lessons to finish,” Mother said, sounding regretful. “Perhaps another time?” 

I frowned. “...okay.” Turning to Number Two, I waved. “See you around?” 

Number Two sagged as Mother grabbed his hand gently and ushered him away. “...yeah, maybe.” 

And that was my first experience with The Umbrella Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn’t see Number Two again for a while after that. My next experience with him was when I was in sixth grade. 

I was walking down the street, nose deep in an animorphs book—don’t judge me, I know about your babysitters club books—and wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. 

Suddenly the sidewalk went out from under my feet— “eep—huh?” 

The book fell but I didn’t. I turned back to see a tall blond boy grabbing the collar of my coat. “You gotta look where you’re going, kiddo!” He wore a mask over his eyes and a school uniform and was so much taller than me. 

That got me riled up. “I’m twelve!” I said indignantly. Hell, I may have been tiny for my age but that didn’t mean I had to be called “kiddo”. 

The tall boy put me down with a smile. “Me too!” 

“Hey, I know you.” The voice turned me around to see—

“Number Two?” He had gotten taller, a little broader but still the same shock of dark hair. He also wore a mask and the same school uniform as the tall boy. 

“You know this kid?” The question wasn’t directed at me, but at Number Two. 

“Yeah, We ran into each other a couple of years ago.” 

I gave a little wave and my stomach turned into butterflies. _What was happening?!_

“We’re on a mission now, we gotta go.” Tall Boy said. “You can catch up with her later.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” Number Two waved off the tall boy. He turned to me as soon as Tall Boy rounded the corner, disappearing from our view. 

“Don’t mind Luther, he’s just gotta stick up his ass.”

“Luther?” I cock my head. “He has a name but you’re Number Two?” 

He gives me this adorably cheeky grin and I feel my stomach lurch. “Oh no, I have a name now. Mom named us last month!” 

“Oh?”

Number Two looks positively thrilled to be using his name. “That’s Luther, then I have a sister named Allison, a brother named Ben, another brother named Klaus and a sister named Vanya!” 

“And what’s your name?” 

His face split into a bigger grin. “Diego!” 

I smiled back and held out my hand. “Diego, then.” 

“Yeah. Mom liked the idea of us having actual names—“ Before Diego could grab my hand, Luther called out. 

“Number Two!” The last I saw of him was a cheeky smile that set my heart racing again.

I don’t see them again for another couple of months. Not until Luther, the big blond one, crashed at my feet out of a window, glass shattering everywhere. 

“Oh—hey, Lucy,” he says, stunned. He’s wearing that mask around his eyes but I know it’s him. 

“Uh—Hey?” 

Before Luther could get up, Diego landed on his chest. Luther let out an indignant “oof!”

“Hey Lucy—“

“Hi Diego—long time no—wha—??” A chair whizzed past my head and I hazarded a peek inside the bank. 

It was chaos: adults were fighting children and the children were winning.

“Guys, a little help?” A dark skinned girl with positively lovely, kinked hair called out. She wore a mask too, the same color and shape as the one Diego and Luther are wearing and she’s kicking some serious bandit ass.

“Oh—right—“ Luther shoved Diego off of his chest and rejoined the fight against whatever bad guys were in the building. I think it was a bank but I remember for absolutely sure is Diego’s smile when he looked at me.

“LOOK OUT!!” I took a huge step back as Diego ducked. A bandit flew in front of my but over Diego’s head with a scream, followed by Luther. 

Luther was bleeding from several deep cuts. He’s not badly injured, there’s just a lot of them. 

Without thinking, I put my hands on his head and pull. The cuts disappeared and reappeared on me but not as bad as they were on Luther. They felt like papercuts and I dabbed at the blood on my arm with my sleeve from the other arm. 

Luther and Diego stared at me in amazement. 

“When is your birthday?” Luther demanded. 

“O-October first, 1989…” I stammered. What a weird question...

Diego’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. “Does—do your parents know?” 

I hung my head, certain I’d done wrong or offended someone. “Yeah.” 

_“NUMBER ONE!! NUMBER TWO!!”_ A shout from another voice called from inside the bank. “Quit flirting and get in here and help!!” 

And once again I’m left with more questions than answers as Diego and Luther jump back into the building.


End file.
